Nobody wants 'Cake'
by Rock-Creek
Summary: Eli is jealous over Jake and Clare's relationship, and will do anything to win her heart again.  GIVE IT A TRY XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story, so plz go easy on me ppl**

_Adam's_ POV

So it was an ordinary day me and Eli reading comics outside of our lockers, students walking down the hallways, Sav and Holly j doing announcements and Clare walking down the hallway with some new guy. WAIT WHAT, who does this guy think he is, holding Clare's hand and stuff. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and-WAIT was I checking him out, well if I was that has got to stop. Anyways all I could think about was Eli's reaction, and I need to get him outta here.

"Hey Eli," I said while closing my comic "do you want to go outside and read, you know you and me under a tree?"

"No Dr. Seuss, we can stay here" he joked

Then I began to laugh nervously. , Clare and new guy are coming down the hallway! I repeat Clare and new guy are coming down the hallway! Wait they went into principles Simpson's office. Great this gives me time to think of something.

Think Adam think... I got it!

"Umm Adam are you okay?" Eli said taking his eyes from his comic

"It's for your own good Eli," I muttered under my breath, and then I open my locker and shoved Eli into it.

"Adam, open up!" he yelled from the inside then started banging.

Just then Clare and that new guy came down the hallway she flashed me a smile then I returned it standing in front of my locker scratching my head nervously. When I thought things could not get any worse they did, damn right they did! That new guys locker was like, what, 3 lockers away from mine. Thanks a lot Simpson. Oh yeah Eli is still in my locker. I turned back to my locker and sighed, prepare for the worst. I unlocked it and came in eye contacted with a furious Eli.

"WHAT THE FU-" he was cut off because he got a glare from a teacher now passing us. The bell rang, and I turned my head and saw Clare and that guy was no longer there.

"BOOYAH, THANK YOU JESUS! WOOOOO" I yelled.

"Ummm, what's up with you?" I forgot Eli was right there.

"Ummmm…..the umm…" then I picked up my comic "Robin totally saved batman, isn't that a twist?"

"Yea, I guess and why did you push me into a locker?"

"I just figured you….. umm what better way to umm get over a breakup then to sit I my locker for a minute." Ok maybe I shouldn't of brought up the breakup.

Then I noticed I was still in the hallway and it was time for class.

"Lets get to class!" Eli nodded in agreement.

**Did you like it so far, if not tell me what to do to improve :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli POV

OK I was going to kill Adam, but I decided its best to let it slide. Me and Adam had science next. He is lucky to have 11th grade science, he really knows his stuff. Me on the other hand ughhh is miserably failing. We walked in late.

" and , why so late?" Mr. Betenkamp asked

Before I could speak adam started to lie horribly "Well you see umm… Eli tripped down the stairs, then umm…my foot twisted-"

"Save that excuse for detention with me after school, both of you" he said pointing at us. I groaned and smacked adam on the back of the head, then walked to my seat.

"What was that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head

"For being a horrible liar" I smirked

"Whatever" We took our seats and began to speak

"Ok class I'm gonna assign you in groups of three to make a structure about any of the ones we read about so far in this unit. Now I'm gonna pick out three names from this hat. Ok drum roll please." DADADADDADADDADADA(A/N thts my drum roll)DADADADDADADA "OK Sarah, Hannah and Lance ok that's one group. Next Adam, Eli and Jake" (A/N what a coincidence ) He said the rest of the groups And told us we have the rest of the day to work on the assignment.

Adams POV

Everyone began to get into groups. Me and Eli looked around the room for this Jake guy. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a familiar face. "Hi im Jake" he held out his hand and I shook it."Yeah I'm Adam and this is Eli."We said our hellos and decided to sit down and get started.

"So what structure should we build?" Eli asked

"How about a volcano?"Jake asked

Where have I saw him before hmmmmmm

"Yea that sounds cool you ok with that adam?" Eli turned to me

Was it at camp no…how about…..

"ADAM" he yelled and I fell out of my seat

Laughter filled the classroom_, well that's humiliating_ I thought to myself

I jumped back to my seat and the laughter died down.

"What was the question?" I asked

"Jake said we should do a volcano for the project, are you cool with that?"

"Umm yeah sure"

"When should we work on it" Jake asked

"Today after school at my house?" Eli asked

"Sure" Me and Jake said in a unison

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV

I finished my last class of the day, and went to my locker to exchange my textbooks to books I need for my homework, until I saw Jake coming down the hallway. We exchanged smiles and then I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Clare-bear"

"Hey so what do you want to do today?"

"Well actually, I have to do a science project with some guys after school."

_Bummer _I thought to myself "Ok, well I guess I can hang out with Alli today"

"Ok, well later" we kissed and then waved goodbye and went our separate ways.

Meanwhile in detention (Eli POV)

Ok Adam and I forgot we had detention. So I had to text Jake and tell him what's going on, I pulled out my phone when the teacher wasn't looking and texted Jake

**_Me and Adam 4got we had detention, u mind waiting? –Eli_**

I looked up to see if the teacher was looking, then turn my head to see Adam's head buried in his comic called 'The Goon'. I chuckled and shook my head. Then I got a reply from Jake

_**Not at all, I'll be in the library –Jake**_

Jake's POV

As me and Clare walked away I got a text from Eli

_**Me and Adam 4got we had detention, u mind waiting? –Eli**_

Great this gives me time to have a make-out session with Care

_**Not at all, I'll be in the library –Jake**_

"Clare!" she stops walking and turns around

"Yes?"

"I have time before I have to meet the boys, want to go to the library and 'study'?" I made air quotes when I said the word study.

"Sure!" with that said I run down the hallway take her hand and make our way to the library.

Adam's POV

I took my eyes away from my comic and looked at the clock. Just 5min. till we can leave.

"Hey guys," the teacher looked at us "Can you guys clap my erasers for me? Then you are free to go"

"Sure" Me and Eli said in a unison, we looked at each other than laughed.

After clapping erasers me and Eli went to the bathroom to clean off. I got a paper towel and dried my hands then sat on the side of the sink waiting for Eli to be finished.

"So where are we meeting Jake?" I asked trying to start conversation

"Library" he replied, I laughed "What?" he looked at me curiously

"It's just Jake doesn't seem book smart" We both laughed

I hopped of the sink and walked out of the bathroom heading toward my locker with Eli on my heel

"Why did we come to your locker?" he asked

"Science book" He makes his mouth in a o-shape. I got my book and we make our way to the Library.

Eli POV

"No Marvel is way better than DC and you know it!" Adam and I are debating about DC comics and Marvel comics on our way to the library.

"Give me one good reason why Adam, just one" I said

"That's easy, they are better because have you seen the marvel universe its huge you have advengers, and xmen and on xmen you have new mutants brotherhood apocoplypes-" I cut him off

"Who cares about that, I like batman and superman, and joker!"

"Whatever" We turn the corner and walked threw the library doors and saw Clare and Jake making out. My jaw dropped.

"What The F-"

"Frank" Adam cut me off pointing at the other door and there stood a fat dude, "Franks back! Booyah!" Adam ran and gave the man a hug._ I'm so confused_

**Review :)**_  
><em>


End file.
